


Возгорится пламя

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Gen, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: На трупе найдено кольцо, которое может носить только Люциус Малфой. Но вот Люциус Малфой — жив.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Гарри Поттера.

_17 августа 2003 года_

Люциус Малфой был как обычно сдержан, безупречен и отвратительно спокоен. Слишком прямая спина наводила на мысль, будто он проглотил собственную трость, а омерзительно вежливая полуулыбка — что воспользовался каким-то зельем, чтобы приклеить уголки губ к щекам. 

— Чем могу вам помочь, мистер Уизли?

И как всегда вежлив. Нет, не как всегда, а как последние лет пять. Такая ледяная, осторожная, высокомерная вежливость. Раньше его поведение вывело бы Рона из себя, но он слишком вырос, чтобы обращать внимание на ужимки этой трусливой сволочи.

— Мне нужна информация.

Рон открыл ящик стола и вытащил стеклянную защитную пирамидку, в центре которой лежало кольцо. Малфой протянул руку, затянутую в узкую черную перчатку, и Рон передал пирамидку ему.

— Вы знаете, что это такое? — спросил он.

Малфой посмотрел на кольцо, побледнел, покрутил его в разные стороны, поднял к глазам и поставил пирамидку на стол. Пальцы у него подрагивали.

— Откуда оно у вас?

Рон не мог сказать, чего в голосе Малфоя больше: интереса или паники, и улыбнулся. Про себя.

— Сначала ответьте на мой вопрос.

— Разумеется, я знаю! — Теперь Малфой был раздражен и даже злился. — Это семейный перстень Малфоев. Один в один с… — Он стащил перчатку и вытянул вперед правую руку. На указательном пальце было точно такое же кольцо, как в центре стеклянной пирамидки.

Малфой вздрогнул, когда Рон взял его за руку и чуть повернул, присматриваясь. Да. Один в один. Известный всей магической Британии герб с драконами и буквой «М» на печатке. Серебро и изумруды. Не хватает камешка в глазнице одного из драконов — он еще и немного темнее второго. Пара царапин между рожками буквы «М». Все точно так же, как в пирамидке — совершенная копия.

— Как вы это объясните? — сказал Рон очень тихо, почти про себя.

— Объяснять должны вы, аврор Уизли, — Малфой отдернул руку и нарочито вытер ее кружевным платком. — Но я готов ответить на ваши вопросы… Особенно если вы ответите на пару моих.

Рон ни на какие вопросы отвечать не собирался — еще чего! В интересах самого Малфоя рассказать все честно и как можно больше. О преступлении пока никто не говорил, но интуиция подсказывала, что дело заведут обязательно и тогда одним из подозреваемых окажется именно Малфой. 

Сейчас понятно, что появление кольца явно его заинтересовало и заставило нервничать. Не он ли сам приложил руку к смерти? Сомнительно. Вот что бы там ни было — очень сомнительно. 

— Этот перстень существует в единственном экземпляре?

— Да. Существовал, — Малфой бросил взгляд на пирамидку, и его губы дернулись, слегка обнажив белые зубы. — Копию сделать… невозможно. Магическая защита. Хотя не могу гарантировать, что ее нельзя сломать. Если бы вы позволили проверить это кольцо, я мог бы точно сказать, подделка это или настоящий артефакт.

— Есть какие-то особые свойства, которыми обладает кольцо? Какие-то особые заклинания, секреты?

— Я не припомню всех наложенных на него заклятий. Это старинная семейная реликвия.

— Как вы думаете, кто-нибудь мог попытаться сделать его аналог? Что в вашем кольце особенного?

Малфой ненадолго задумался и ответил:

— Это единственный ключ от сокровищницы.

— Полагаете, его подделали, чтобы вас обокрасть?

— Вполне возможно. 

Взгляд Малфоя застыл, высокий лоб пересекла морщина. Похоже, просчитывал, кто мог провернуть такое дело. Рон повертел пирамидку в руках.

— Есть еще одна особенность. Кольцо не может со своей руки снять никто, даже владелец, — добавил Малфой.

— Нечасто встречается.

— Да, и это одна из причин, по которой копия мне кажется маловероятной. Я надел это кольцо, когда не стало моего отца, и его снимет с меня сын, когда я умру.

Какая высокопарная речь.

— А если отрезать палец?

— Отрезать палец?! — воскликнул Малфой.

Странно — бывший Пожиратель, а так реагирует.

— Да. Отрезать палец и снять. Так можно?

Во взгляде Малфоя появилась заинтересованность. Он посмотрел на свою руку, поднял бровь и чуть улыбнулся.

— Пожалуй, да. Но, как видите, кольцо на мне, и палец совершенно цел.

— Это сейчас. Могли отрезать, снять, сделать полную копию и срастить палец обратно.

— И зачем бы это мне понадобилось?

— Вот я и спрашиваю — зачем?

Малфой расхохотался.

— Мне кажется, вы зашли в тупик, аврор Уизли. Я абсолютно ничего не знаю про эту копию, только очень интересно, где вы ее нашли, раз ею занимается аврорат, — у какого-нибудь Темного мага? 

— Это тайна следствия, мистер Малфой. 

Он так и не добился от Малфоя ничего путного. Похоже, тот не собирался помогать. Или действительно ничего не знал. Тайна кольца его похоже беспокоила, но Рон не собирался идти у бывшего Пожирателя на поводу. Хотя Малфой, вероятно, и так скоро все узнает. Подкупит того же Перкинса, потом выйдет на Уилла Томпсона. Надеяться, что все останется в тайне, не приходилось, но молчание позволяло выиграть еще немного времени. Например, для того, чтобы выяснить личность похитителя… или все же не похитителя?

Малфой уже ушел, с издевательской усмешкой пожелав удачи в расследовании, а Рон еще полчаса вчитывался в лист с его показаниями, надеясь найти между строк зацепку.


	2. Chapter 2

_Несколькими часами ранее_

На грязном полу подвала дома, принадлежащего семье Креббов, лежало нечто, когда-то бывшее человеком. Теперь это был выжженный скелет; его череп валялся отдельно, и в нем зияла огромная дыра в районе затылка. На почерневших костях не было никаких следов одежды или украшений, кроме одного-единственного кольца. Родового кольца Малфоев. 

— Дня три тут лежит, — сообщил Уилл Томпсон, сотрудник экспертного отдела.

Он лениво махал палочкой, накладывая диагностические чары, и морщился. Рон прошелся вдоль стен подвала в поисках улик — пусто. Складывалось ощущение, что сюда никто не заходил годами. Старуха Кребб померла, по словам эксперта, от рядового сердечного приступа. Если бы не регулярные проверки Министерства, она могла бы годами тут лежать. А так нашли ее, а потом еще и «это».

— Мужчина или женщина? — Рон кивнул на труп.

— Мужчина, конечно, — Томпсон закатил глаза и поправил прическу, сразу напомнив Малфоя.

— Три дня, говоришь, лежит?

— Именно так.

Если бы Рон своими глазами не видел Люциуса Малфоя вчера в Министерстве, личность погибшего он определил бы легко. Но теперь все усложнялось. Рон вытащил из кармана блокирующую магию пирамидку, осторожно снял с пальца скелета кольцо (кость при этом все равно отвалилась и осыпалась пеплом) и аккуратно запечатал его. С кольцом он разберется позже. Скорее всего, просто подделка.

— Пойду опрошу соседей, — сказал Рон. — А ты проверь тут все на всплески темной магии и наверху тоже осмотри.

— Разберусь, — буркнул Томпсон и отвернулся.

Эти эксперты… Вечно из себя корчат не пойми что, словно им даны особые полномочия. 

По соседству с Креббами жила семья Булстроуд. Рон хорошо помнил уродливую Милисент, которая все же как-то умудрилась выскочить замуж и съехать от родителей. Теперь в доме проживали только отец, мать семейства и их несовершеннолетний сын, по слухам, настолько тупой, что его побоялись отдавать в Хогвартс. 

Рон подошел к дому — совершенно обычный двухэтажный современный дом, даже не скажешь, что в нем живут волшебники, кичащиеся своей чистокровностью. На крыльце стоял глава семьи, Герберт Булстроуд: широкоплечий, мускулистый, с тяжелой челюстью и уродливыми повисшими усами. Он, причмокивая, неспешно курил трубку, глядя в сторону дома Креббов. Пока Рон поднимался на крыльцо, Булстроуд даже не взглянул на него.

— Здравствуйте, — Рон встал рядом. Ответа он не дождался. — Вы знаете, что у вас соседка умерла?

— Знаю, — буркнул Булстроуд.

— К ней кто-нибудь заходил последнее время? Она с вами общалась?

Булстроуд причмокнул, выпрямил спину и ответил:

— Нет.

— «Нет» на первый вопрос или на второй?

— На оба. Я с этой ненормальной не говорил лет пять, — он бросил на Рона неприязненный взгляд. — Что, не сама померла? Пришибли?

Рон решил не отвечать.

— Может, она хоть с кем-нибудь общалась в последнее время? Вы же соседи, дом и подъездную дорогу отсюда хорошо видно.

— И что?

— И ничего, — разозлился Рон. — Значит, все как обычно?

— Вроде… — Булстроуд задумчиво постучал мундштуком по губе.

— Когда вы видели миссис Кребб в последний раз?

— Не перебивай старших, мальчонка… — он снова закурил, Рону ужасно хотелось осадить старика, но понимал, что так ничего не добьется. Плавали — знаем. Поэтому он, скрипя зубами, ждал, пока Булстроуд сделает затяжку и выпустит цепь дымных колечек. Наконец, он хрипло кашлянул и продолжил: — С месяц назад был тут у нас на местной ярмарке и видел Луизу. Отвратно выглядела. Она ж еще не старая, а словно кто-то все силы ее выпил.

— Она с кем-нибудь разговаривала?

— Я за психами не слежу.

— И больше вы ее не видели?

— Если бы видел — сказал, — Булстроуд снова приложился к трубке, окончательно потеряв к Рону интерес.

— С вашей женой можно поговорить?

— Говорите. В доме она. Или воет, или готовит.

Миссис Булстроуд делала и то, и другое. Стоя в большой грязноватой кухне, она с остервенением мешала в котле что-то подозрительное, подвывала и плакала. Рону показалось, что она использует слезы вместо соли.

— Ваш муж…

— Дармоед… — она всхлипнула.

— Сказал, что вы дружили с миссис Кребб.

Она косо на него взглянула.

— Аврор?

— Да, аврор Уизли, мэм.

— Уизли… — она плюнула в котел и хлюпнула носом. — Небось, вы ж ее и угробили, а теперь все на нас спишете, не на Берти, так на Уолли, не на Уолли, так на Грега, а не на Грэга, так на меня, а не на меня, так на Флинта: их там аж трое — есть из кого выбрать. Сволочи.

— Вы думаете, что ее убили?

— Ну так, молодая же еще… Да и с чего аврору здесь промышлять? Видать, темную магию применили, теперь вы тут камня на камне не оставите. Знала бы Луиза — сама бы померла. 

— Когда вы видели ее в последний раз?

Миссис Булстроуд остановилась и промокнула слезы подолом передника.

— Сейчас… сейчас… да дня четыре назад... Выходила на дорогу, словно кого-то ждала, увидела меня, помахала и ушла. Даже слова не сказала. А до этого давно ее видно не было, разве что на ярмарку приходила. 

— Вы с ней разговаривали?

— Нет, не о чем мне с ней разговаривать.

— Почему?

— Так она с тех пор, как Винса похоронила, совсем с ума сошла… То про призраков бормотала, то про месть Малфоям. Совсем плоха стала.

— Малфоям?

— Ну так старший в свое время Виктора за собой к Темному Лорду…

— Волдеморту, — привычно поправил Рон.

Миссис Булстроуд нахмурилась.

— …к Темному Лорду затащил, а Винсент за младшеньким ходил хвостиком. Ходил, ходил, вот и доходился… Считала, что от Малфоев все беды, даже пенсию от Люциуса не приняла, послала с проклятиями назад. Еще возмущалась долго, что, мол, как всегда, хочет откупиться, да не выйдет.

Еще одна ниточка к Малфоям. Может, в подвале лежит неудавшийся убийца? Наняла бедная миссис Кребб какого-нибудь несчастного, а тот попал в ловушку. Правда, в этом случае было неясно, как труп попал в подвал.

— К ней кто-нибудь заходил в последние дни?

— Я не следила. 

— А к вам?

— Ко мне? Своих гостей аврорам закладывать? Вот еще!

— Вы понимаете, что тем самым подставляете и себя, и мужа? Ваш дом находится в трех шагах от дома Креббов, а вы утверждаете, что никого не видели и не слышали. Значит — что? Убийца кто-то из вас, — ухмыльнулся Рон. 

Он ждал, что миссис Булстроуд испугается и расскажет хоть что-то, но она вдруг прекратила причитания и выпрямилась.

— Пошел вон.

— Простите?

— Пошел вон! Будет предписание Визенгамота на обыск или арест — возвращайся, я тебя и твой паршивый аврорат не боюсь! Приходите. Все приходите! — Она замахнулась на Рона полотенцем, и он поспешил уйти. Не время сейчас воевать, а с предписанием проблем не будет.

Когда он спускался по лестнице, все так же стоящий на крыльце Булстроуд его будто не заметил.

Следующим было поместье Гойлов — старый замок с немного покосившейся главной башней. Некогда вокруг был разбит небольшой парк, но теперь он был запущен. Дорожки поросли травой, кусты и деревья разрослись. Рон постучался в дверь, но ему никто не ответил. Он подождал, постучал еще, пошел в обход, но запасного входа не обнаружил. Замок выглядел заброшенным, возможно, в нем никто уже не жил. Конкретнее надо было спросить в другом отделе. Как Рон помнил, обоих Гойлов приговорили к Азкабану, но младшему дали какой-то смешной срок. Могли уже освободить, но если и так, в замок Грегори Гойл не вернулся.

По пути к дому Креббов Рон вытащил пирамидку с кольцом. Надо будет выяснить, нет ли на кольце каких-нибудь проклятий. Правда, одного проклятья для того, чтобы труп получил такие повреждения, явно было недостаточно. Представить, что человек сгорел изнутри под действием темного артефакта, — можно, а вот, что ему при этом размозжило череп и отрубило голову, — нет.

Рон прошел через покосившиеся ворота, украшенные злобными совами, и вошел в дом. Томпсон уже был на втором этаже, обследовал запыленные комнаты.

— Что-нибудь выяснил?

— Ничего определенного. — Томпсон надменно поджал губы. — Все будет в отчете, мне еще надо проверить результаты. 

— А насчет старушки?

— Сама померла. Никакой магии.

— Ты ее лицо вообще видел? Она словно монстра узрела.

Томпсон пожал плечами.

— Это старое поместье, мало ли что можно было увидеть? Сердце у нее явно было нездорово — ей бы и боггарта хватило.

— Когда она умерла?

— Да те же три дня, как и тот в подвале.


	3. Chapter 3

_18 августа 2003 года_

Утром на столе Рона ждали пухлые пачки отчетов. Эксперты проработали всю ночь, но вместо результата получился пшик. По пространным отпискам было видно, что они не знали, что произошло. Поминали то какой-то редкий яд, то древнее проклятие. Отчеты пришли сразу от четырех экспертов разных отделов, и у всех была своя — абсолютно неправдоподобная — точка зрения. Сходились только в одном — сначала имел место поджог, а уже потом несчастному отрубили и пробили голову. И все же не получилось выяснить не только обстоятельства смерти, но и кем погибший был. Это выводило из себя. 

Томпсон, которого Рон вызвал к себе в кабинет для объяснений, водил пальцем по губам и насмешливо вещал:

— Уизли, вы всё должны были прочитать в отчете. Сказать большего я не могу. Это же как гадание на кофейной гуще. Помните Трелони? Я бы решил, что тут поработало Адское пламя, причем в очень ограниченном помещении, но оно бы уничтожило и малфоевское кольцо. 

— А само кольцо не могло служить источником заклятия?

— Направленное Адское пламя, запрятанное в простенький серебряный перстенечек? Уизли, даже ты должен понимать, что это абсурд. Таких артефактов не существует, это легко доказать при помощи арифмантики. Если бы ты чуть больше уделял внимания лекциям профессора Вектор…

Рон не собирался это слушать. Плевать, что напыщенный выскочка Томпсон до сих пор считает его тупицей, въехавшим в аврорат на гребне славы Гарри Поттера. Рон отлично знал себе цену. А что там думают слизеринские идиоты, его не интересовало совершенно. Наверняка в Слизерине такого невзрачного полукровку, как Томпсон, гнобили все кому не лень, а здесь он нос задирал. Ну как же — первый за много лет слизеринец в аврорате! Придурок.

Рон выгнал его и вернулся к отчетам. Тем более что Томпсон как раз принес очередной из Мунго. 

Кости принадлежали мужчине среднего возраста. Восстановление плоти невозможно. Восстановление черт лица из-за повреждений лицевых костей, не поддающихся магическому воздействию — тоже. Единственные приметы — рост чуть больше шести футов, высокий лоб и скулы. Да, под это описания подходили и оба Малфоя, и добрая сотня магов по всей Британии! Неизвестный так и оставался неизвестным. Пропавших без вести магов за последний месяц не было. Да и кто даст гарантию, что найден труп именно мага? Очередной тупик.

Ужасно не хватало Гарри, чтобы вместе с ним за кружкой сливочного пива обсудить дела. Август — пора отпусков, и Гарри с Джинни еще неделю назад отправились в путешествие до конца месяца. Рону тоже хотелось отдохнуть на море, а вместо этого он остался в душном, пропитанным смогом и грязью Лондоне разбираться с текучкой. 

Рон мельком проглядел отчет о смерти миссис Кребб, не рассчитывая ни на что новое, и взгляд сразу зацепился за жирно подчеркнутое красным: «Возможна насильственная смерть». Приехали. Еще вчера и намека на это не было. Посчитали, что сердце у бедной старушки не выдержало. Рон вчитался в документ: остаточные следы яда, ссадина на затылочной части головы, след от удара тупым предметом... Насчет последнего еще раньше предположили, что она, падая, ударилась о каминную полку. Но яд?.. Рон нахмурился и скосил взгляд на подпись — лаборатория Больницы Святого Мунго, эксперт С. Доу, завизировано Томпсоном. Да, мадам могли и убить, в таком случае стоило обратить пристальное внимание на завещание, найти поверенного и наследников. Рон быстро написал поручение и отправил «голубя» оперативникам. 

Про Гойлов информации тоже было мало. Старший отбывал свой срок в Азкабане, и сидеть ему оставалось еще долго. Его жена воспользовалась предложенными Малфоем деньгами и укатила из страны в неизвестном направлении. Грегори Гойл вышел на свободу два месяца назад, но информации о месте его пребывания не было. За границу, во всяком случае, официально, он не выезжал. В качестве места жительства был указан тот самый замок, где уже побывал Рон. Тут же стояло несколько пометок о том, что мистер Грегори Гойл в своем замке давно не появлялся. В принципе, ничего странного не было. Гойл вполне мог бросить дом, чтобы отделаться от прошлого. Но в сочетании с трупами в соседнем доме, да и всем прочим, исчезновение Гойла выглядело подозрительно. Надо его найти. 

Но сначала стоило еще раз заглянуть в дом Креббов.

Рон отправил «голубя» с ориентировкой на Грегори Гойла в отдел магического правопорядка, спустился на лифте и оказался в атриуме. Народу было слишком много — самый разгар обеденного перерыва. Он просочился сквозь толпу, уже собираясь нырнуть в ближайший камин, как его кто-то схватил за плечо.

— Рон! 

Гермиона. Он обернулся и позволил увлечь себя к стене, туда, где народу было поменьше.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он.

— Что-то ты совсем запропал.

Гермиона выглядела как будто немного растерянной. То и дело поправляла волосы.

— Да расследование свалилось, читала наверняка в Пророке.

— «Таинственное убийство в заброшенном особняке»? — Видимо, Пророк она и процитировала.

— Как-то так. Старые распри, чистокровные семьи, скелеты в шкафах. — Он едва не сплюнул, но удержался.

— А ты сегодня никуда случайно не выходил?

— Нет...

— Я так и думала, да. — Она улыбнулась. — Встретимся завтра вечером?

— Конечно. У тебя или у нас?

— У меня. Закажем пиццу! — Она чмокнула Рона в щеку и убежала, смешавшись с толпой.

— Завтра к Гермионе, — повторил он для себя, чтобы точно запомнить, и продолжил путь.

Их роман с Гермионой складывался неспешно. Они оба были слишком заняты работой: Гермиона писала какие-то законы — Рон даже не пытался понять, чем конкретно она занимается; у самого Рона все силы отбирал Аврорат. Первые годы, пока учился, он вообще не мог думать ни о каких девушках — тренировки и уроки забирали все силы. И хотя он не был ни отличником, ни зубрилой, желание доказать и себе и окружающим, что он не просто «друг Гарри Поттера», пересилило лень. А потом ему стало по-настоящему интересно. 

Расследования, допросы, сбор улик, поиски Темных магов — в этом было что-то, с одной стороны, от шахмат, с другой — от приключений. Он и не заметил, как еще в разгар стажировок ушел в работу с головой. В итоге его отношения с Гермионой застыли в каком-то странном состоянии. Они давно уже прошли этап робких поцелуев и гуляний под ручку, но и до того, чтобы жить в одной квартире или доме, не добрались. Как-то не получалось. Рон все не хотел бросать семью, и особенно маму, а Гермиона, как ни любила Молли, ладила с ней не очень хорошо.


	4. Chapter 4

Особняк Креббов был закрыт Министерской печатью. Рон прошептал отменяющее заклятье и вошел в дом. Трупы давно забрали, но неприятный запах еще не выветрился — Рон невольно сморщил нос. Огляделся. Дверь справа вела в гостиную, в которой нашли тело миссис Кребб; прямо перед ним находился спуск в подвал, но Рон решил начать свои поиски не оттуда. Вчера он практически не заходил на второй этаж и собирался это исправить. 

Лестница скрипела при каждом шаге, старые портреты глядели с презрительным недоумением, но молчали. Их уже пытались разговорить эксперты по магической живописи — картины тоже могли выступить свидетелями — безрезультатно. Кто-то даже написал, что подозревает особое проклятье. Рон тогда еще подумал, что не отказался бы такое узнать — проще было бы угомонить несносную Вальбургу в доме у Гарри и Джинни.

На втором этаже был короткий коридор с окном, выходящим на лужайку перед домом, и несколько спален. В одной, судя по всему, жила миссис Кребб. Обстановка в комнате была скудная. Рон подошел к узкому письменному столу, открыл ящик и вытащил старую папку. В ней были вырезки статей с упоминаниями о Малфоях. Колдографии были замазаны чем-то черным. Похоже, миссис Кребб действительно была несколько одержима своей ненавистью. Рон осмотрелся. 

На туалетном столике стояло несколько флакончиков, судя по виду, с духами, и еще пара — с зельями. Странно, что их не забрали на проверку. Рон приоткрыл один, принюхался и только потом вспомнил, что поступать так категорически не рекомендовалось. Но ему повезло, это было всего лишь зелье сна без сновидений. На комоде, в рамке стояла старая колдография — пухлый мальчик, дородный мужчина с тяжелым подбородком и тощая дама в ведьмовской шляпе весело махали руками. Но, заметив Рона, будто смутились и замерли.

Рон обыскал ванную, заглянул под кровать, в тумбочки, в забитый старыми тряпками комод, но так и не нашел ничего примечательного. Ни денег, ни драгоценностей, ни документов. Рон подумал об этом, замер и огляделся еще раз. Точно. Ни денег, ни драгоценностей, что, учитывая старую чистокровную, пусть и несколько обедневшую семью, казалось странным. Даже у его матери были доставшиеся от прабабушки кольцо и брошка, она хранила их у себя вместе с безделушками, которые ей частенько дарил отец. У миссис Кребб не было ничего, даже простых сережек. Отсутствие каких-либо документов и писем тоже было странным. Похоже, преступник все забрал.

Он вышел из комнаты и осмотрел другие. В одной явно давно никто не жил, а вот вторая выглядела иначе. Здесь было меньше пыли, на постели было не очень свежее, но не затхлое, белье, на окне — старый цветок, еще даже не засохший. Вещей не было никаких, только пара сиротливых книг на полке. Ванная тоже была пуста. Складывалось впечатление, что это была гостевая комната, и в последнее время у миссис Кребб довольно часто кто-то бывал.

Дело становилось интереснее.

Рон спустился на первый этаж и прошел на кухню. Над тем, что некогда было пышным мясным пирогом вились мухи. Рон сомневался, что старая дама стала бы готовить такое блюдо только для себя. Он все больше уверялся, что кто-то к мадам Кребб приходил, гостил или даже жил здесь. Может, этот кто-то и стал сгоревшим до костей трупом в подвале, а может, как раз был убийцей, ведь, что ни говори, а деньги и драгоценности из дома исчезли. 

Что-то мелькнуло за окном, у самой ограды. Рон выбежал — но никого уже не было. Только почтовый ящик был теперь открыт. Рон подошел к нему и вытащил записку:

«Мистер аврор. У меня есть сведения, которыми я готов поделиться с вами по поводу убийства нашей дорогой Луизы. Я кое-кого видел накануне. Приходите послезавтра к десяти утра в наш парк — он прямо перед вами — как раз смогу сбежать от жены. Раньше, простите, не получится. Не стоит приходить раньше — я буду все отрицать.  
Г. Булстроуд.»

Едва Рон успел дочитать, записка вспыхнула в его руке.

* * *  
Того, кто подбросил записку, Рон не догнал. Вернувшись в дом, осмотрел гостиную, кладовую и подвал, но так и не нашел ничего интересного, кроме ключа от гринготтского сейфа в вазочке на каминной полке. Сейф тоже следовало осмотреть, но позже — для этого еще предстояло договориться с гоблинами, что было очень непростым делом. 

Рон подумал, не сходить ли к Булстроудам, расспросить Герберта, но решил, что толку не будет. Можно и подождать, раз он сам готов все рассказать. А так, еще откажется говорить вовсе. Что ж... осмотр дома зацепок почти не дал.

Вернувшись в аврорат, Рон отправил экспертам образцы зелий и пирога и попросил узнать в Гринготсе, нельзя ли осмотреть сейф, принадлежащий миссис Кребб. Ключ он спрятал в своем столе. Рон уже собрался углубиться в чтение очередного отчета о месте преступления, как сообщили, что нашли Гойла, который не отказался сразу прийти в аврорат. Это обнадеживало.

Гойл изменился. И изменился сильно. Он похудел, осунулся и выглядел лет на сорок, хотя ему было чуть за двадцать. Щеки его обвисли, под глазами появились большие мешки, да и сами глаза казались больными. Гойл нервно сжимал руки; было хорошо видно, что под ногтями у него черные полоски грязи, а сами руки загрубели, словно от тяжелой работы. Нашли его, как сказали оперативники, в Ливерпуле. Среди магглов.

— Гойл, ты знал миссис Кребб?

— Мать Винса? Да. — Гойл кивнул. Голос у него тоже сильно изменился, стал хриплым. В глаза Рону он старательно не смотрел.

— Когда видел ее в последний раз?

— Не помню. Пару месяцев назад, может быть. Когда я вышел... меня выпустили, я отправился сначала домой, потом зашел к ней.

— И как она выглядела?

— Обычно. — Он пожал плечами. — Не смог с ней говорить. Я выжил, а Винс...

— Она обвиняла тебя в его смерти?

— Меня? Нет. Нет-нет-нет! — Он взглянул на Рона и снова опустил глаза. — Только Малфоя. Я потому и ушел, что она только о своей ненависти к Малфоям и говорила, — он повертел пальцем у виска.

— А ты ее отношение не разделяешь?

— Нет. Драко практически спас мне жизнь. Точнее, это сделал ты, Уизли. — Он нервно сжал пальцы. — Кажется, я до сих пор не сказал тебе «спасибо»…

— Да не за что.

Рону вроде было все равно, но на душе будто потеплело.

— Малфой тоже спасал. Тащил меня из огня…

— Помню.

— Так какая может быть ненависть? Мистер Малфой адвоката мне своего дал, без этого посадили бы на десять лет. Так что с миссис Кребб мне говорить было не о чем, и больше я ее не видел.

— Почему ты не живешь в своем замке?

— Жить в волшебном поместье без права пользоваться магией? Шутишь, Уизли. 

— Бесит, наверное?

На это Гойл пожал плечами. 

— Где ты был четыре дня назад?

— На работе, как всегда. Вечером — паб. Потом домой, к Кэрри.

— К кому?

— К девушке, — Рону показалось, что Гойл слегка покраснел. — Она маггла.

Рон кашлянул. Такого от Гойла он не ожидал. Старая семья, традиции… А теперь — паб и маггла.

— Случайно не знаешь, кто был наследником миссис Кребб?

— Ну, отец Винса вроде еще жив? А так… — он задумался, наморщив покатый лоб. — Моя мама, должно быть. Она сестра мистера Кребба, никого ближе не припомню. Папа, правда, рассказывал, что ходили слухи, будто отец Винса нажил бастарда, но это наверняка бред.

Гойл ушел, оставив Рона в смешанных чувствах. Он никогда не любил слизеринцев, особенно поганых телохранителей Хорька, но после разговора внезапно почувствовал что-то вроде симпатии. Несмотря на это, сбрасывать Гойла со счетов не стоило. Может, у него и отобрали палочку, магом он быть не перестал, обмануть магглов, если бы захотел, смог бы легко, и они подтвердили бы любое его алиби. Да и слабенький мотив у него был. Отчетов о финансовом состоянии Креббов у Рона еще не было, но он полагал, что семья не бедствовала. 

Впрочем, этот вопрос мог и подождать, а вот со слухами о бастарде надо было познакомиться поближе.


	5. Chapter 5

_19 августа 2003 года_  
Малфой-мэнор утопал в зелени и цветах. Аромат стоял такой плотный, что вызывал головную боль. Пронзительное чириканье многочисленных птиц и громкий треск цикад не улучшали настроение. Складывалось впечатление, что удушаюше-звенящая какофония вокруг — специально наведенная Малфоями адская иллюзия. С них бы сталось. С давних времен Уизли не любят Малфоев, Малфои — Уизли. По-настоящему уже двести лет нечего делить, но они будто специально всегда поддерживались диаметрально противоположных взглядов и сражались за разные стороны.

Рон почти пробежал весь путь от ворот к парадному крыльцу Малфой-мэнора, поднялся по лестнице и прошел через открытую дверь в прохладный холл. Люциус Малфой уже ждал его. Один. Поздоровался, как всегда, холодно и вежливо и предложил следовать за собой.

— Как продвигается расследование? — поинтересовался он, ведя по темным коридорам. — Не выяснили личность того несчастного?

Естественно, как Рон и подозревал, Малфою уже все было известно. Мешочек галеонов — там, пара слов нужным людям — здесь, и вся информация о преступлении — в руках потенциального убийцы.

— Не ваше дело, — тихо сказал Рон. — Раз вы уже знаете об убийстве, может, поведаете, не наложены ли на ваше родовое кольцо чары, которые способны сжечь человека?

— Нет. Вы же проверили копию и, думаю, сами убедились, что никакой опасности в кольце нет. 

— Это ничего не значит — чары могли быть одноразовыми. 

Малфой хмыкнул. 

— Какие у вас отношения были с миссис Кребб? — спросил Рон.

— До начала войны — прекрасные, после ее окончания… Думаю, даже с вашими родителями мы большие друзья, чем с ней. Эта милая леди пыталась меня убить, но, к счастью, не обладала ни достаточными средствами, ни интеллектом.

— Она покушалась на вашу жизнь?

— Раз она уже умерла, не вижу смысла скрывать. Да, покушалась. Трижды. Пыталась отравить, проклясть и — что совсем забавно — заколоть ножом. Как видите, ничего не вышло.

— И вы не обращались в отдел магического правопорядка?

— Нет.

— Но почему?

— Милая Луиза явно была не в себе, судебное разбирательство не пошло бы ей на пользу.

— Но, вероятно, предотвратило бы трагедию!

— Или… ускорило бы ее, — ухмыльнулся Малфой.

Рон был уверен, что все происходило не так — или не совсем так. Малфой точно что-то утаивал, не договаривал. Может, старуха его шантажировала? Или бледный змей боялся, что в процессе расследования всплывут факты, которые его самого отправят за решетку? Не это ли причина пропажи бумаг? Рон надеялся, что в сейфе, когда он получит доступ, найдется что-нибудь интересное.

Они спустились в подвал. Хотя это была и не та его часть, в которой Рон оказался, когда попал в плен, ему все равно стало не по себе. Он будто ждал снова услышать крики Гермионы и почувствовать проклятую беспомощность. 

Потянуло сыростью, факелы на стенах тихо потрескивали, но света от них было мало.

— Не боитесь, аврор Уизли? — Малфой оглянулся через плечо. — Признаюсь, я удивлен, что вы рискнули прийти сюда один. Пять лет назад в сокровищницу с обыском ваши коллеги явились вшестером.

— Не надо меня пугать, мистер Малфой, мы оба знаем, насколько не в ваших интересах привлекать внимание аврората.

— Вы правы, — в его голосе послышалось разочарование. 

Старая змея хотела поиграть? 

Все же Рон дернулся, когда Малфой выхватил из кармана палочку, но он произнес лишь: «Люмос», — освещая узкую пещеру. В стене напротив лестницы высилась круглая дверь из черного металла, на которой был изображен малфоевский герб. Сокровищница семьи. Впрочем, как было известно из отчетов, Малфои по какой-то причине почти ничего магического в ней не хранили. Скульптуры, старые картины и прочая ерунда, оставшаяся еще со времен до принятия Статута секретности, какие-то бумаги, старые колдографии. По сути, это был склад ненужных безделушек и старых коллекций. В домах попроще под это отводился чердак, а у Малфоев вот — сокровищница. 

— Кажется, вы хотели проверить, может ли копия родового кольца открыть сокровищницу? Вот она — проверяйте! — Малфой опять ухмылялся.

— И что я должен сделать? — Рон пошел к двери.

Она была действительно огромна — высотой в три человеческих роста. Было страшно представить, как эта махина сдвигается. Наверное, за ней можно было бы скрыться от любой напасти, особенно если сокровищница и правда открывалась только с помощью родового кольца.

— Надеть кольцо и приложить ладонь к двери. Все очень просто. — Малфой подошел сзади.

— Надеть? Мне кажется, или вы говорили, что это кольцо фактически невозможно снять?

— Ну, вы же сами предложили отличный вариант — отрезать палец. Если кольцо действительно один в один с моим, придется прибегнуть к этому способу. Но вас же подобная перспектива не пугает, господин аврор? — Малфой в открытую насмехался.

— Что ж, именно так я и поступлю.

Рон вытащил пирамидку, шепнул кодовое слово, и кольцо выпало на ладонь. На палец оно наделось легко, не вызвало ни неудобств, ни необычных ощущений. Кольцо лишь слегка холодило кожу, даже обхватывало неплотно. Наверное, все же подделка. 

Рон приложил ладонь к двери в сокровищницу — та дрогнула. Он едва не отдернул руку, но Малфой сжал его плечо.

— Нет уж, теперь держите… — его голос был напряжен.

Рону и самому было не по себе: дверь дрожала все сильнее, нагревалась, с потолка сыпались камни. Казалось, началось землетрясение. На мгновение он даже поверил, что это действительно землетрясение — дверь оставалась закрытой. Но тут она дернулась раз, другой и с грохотом откатилась в сторону. В лицо дыхнуло гарью и жаром.

— Люмос Максима, — прохрипел Малфой и закашлялся.

Волшебный огонек метнулся вверх, освещая сокровищницу, а точнее то, что от нее осталось.


	6. Chapter 6

Рон не имел ни малейшего представления, как выглядела Выручай-комната после пожара, который устроил Кребб. Но сейчас мог предположить, что как-то так. Почерневшие каменные стены, казалось, оплавились, будто свечи. На полу лежал перемешанный с камнями пепел, какой-то железный лом, обломки почерневшего мрамора. Он услышал тихий не то стон, не то вздох и обернулся. Малфой стоял, пытаясь одной рукой ослабить ворот, а второй зацепиться за черную и, видимо, не совсем остывшую стену. Лицо у него было почти белым. 

— Вам нехорошо? — спросил Рон. Ему бы и в кошмаре не привиделось, чтобы он спрашивал такое у Люциуса Малфоя.

Тот слабо кивнул.

Рон подошел ближе, с досадой отметив, что Малфоя даже посадить было некуда, разве что поддержать.

— Может, воды?

— Я сам… то есть… не надо воды. — Он сделал глубокий вдох, зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, ему как будто стало лучше. — Не понимаю, — пробормотал он все еще слабым голосом. 

— Похоже, тот парень с вашим кольцом уже побывал здесь.

— Устроил пожар, сгорел сам, а потом оказался в подвале у милой Луизы. Что за чушь! — Малфой быстро приходил в себя. — Надо вызвать авроров. То есть, — он даже как будто немного смутился, взглянув на Рона, — ваших экспертов или...

Нет, все же случившееся Малфоя задело сильно. Рон вздохнул и подхватил его под локоть.

— Пойдемте наверх. Тут вы уже ничего сделать не сможете. Вызовем оперативную группу, поговорим. Вы же понимаете, что связь с телом в доме Креббов очевидна?

Малфой был настолько обескуражен, что действительно позволил Рону себя увести. Оказавшись в основной части дома, он будто даже выпрямился, поднял голову. И Рон решил его допросить.

— У вас есть предположение, когда и как это могло произойти?

— Нет. Не представляю. В доме почти никто не бывает. Нарцисса отдыхает на Ривьере…

— Без вас? — не удержался Рон.

Но Малфой не повелся:

— Мне еще год запрещено покидать страну, но это не повод отказывать любимой женщине в хорошем летнем отдыхе. 

Рон не нашелся, что ответить. Он на самом деле успел забыть, что права Малфоя были, хотя и немного, но ограничены.

— А Драко? — спросил он, нарушив неловкую паузу.

— Во Франции, заканчивает дополнительный курс в Шармбаттоне. Моей семьи сейчас нет в стране, это легко проверяется по зарегистрированным порт-ключам.

— Но есть же нелегальные или маггловский транспорт.

На губах Малфоя появилась и пропала горькая усмешка.

— Не в нашем случае, аврор Уизли. 

Они поднялись вместе в гостиную, где Малфой опустился в кресло, а Рон остался стоять. Он попросил разрешения воспользоваться камином, чтобы вызвать оперативную группу, — Малфой не возражал. Он сидел, прикрыв глаза и сжимая палочку, словно та могла что-то исправить. Когда-то Рон ненавидел этого человека, но ненависть с возрастом утихла, потускнела, превратившись во что-то вроде вялого раздражения. Злодей Малфой из рассказов отца давно превратился в глазах Рона в не слишком удачливого, немолодого и неприятного человека. Совершенно обычного, если чуть присмотреться. 

— Может, налить вам огневиски, или…

— У вас есть огневиски, аврор Уизли? Носите с собой на задания? Занимательно, — пробормотал Малфой, не открывая глаз.

— Думал, может, у вас есть.

— Нет. Ни огневиски, ни вина, ни медовухи, ни даже сливочного пива. Да как-то и не было нужно в последние годы…— последнюю фразу он сказал уже совсем тихо и вздохнул.

Рону стало неловко, и он решил сменить тему:

— Кто бывает в доме, кроме вас?

— Деловые партнеры, пара друзей, но они никогда не остаются одни и приходят только по специальному разрешению. Никто посторонний попасть сюда не мог, а не из посторонних только я, Нарцисса и Драко.

— И у вас нет ни слуг, ни садовников, ни конюхов?

— У нас еще есть домовые эльфы, их достаточно.

— А они… не могли?

Рон не очень много знал о домовых эльфах, несмотря на то, что Гермиона ими очень интересовалась и даже пару раз зачитывала вслух постановления, составленные ею для защиты прав этих существ. Но наверняка Малфоев все эти постановления или не касались, или они их игнорировали.

— Эльфы могли бы все. Спасибо вашему другу, убедился воочию. 

Рон невольно ухмыльнулся.

— Но они не стали бы. Вредить дому — против самой их природы. Им легче было бы убить себя, чем причинить такой ущерб, — продолжил Малфой.

— А еще какие-нибудь существа?

— Какие? Драконы? Думаете, я держал в сокровищнице драконов? А они сожгли все вокруг и… упорхнули, исчезли, аппарировали?! Не говорите ерунды, мистер Уизли.

— Так вы знаете, что случилось?

— Разумеется, нет. Предвосхищая ваши остальные глупые вопросы — в сокровищнице не было ничего самовозгорающегося, последний раз я открывал ее год назад, забрал оттуда одну картину, чтобы продать. И больше за весь год не то, что не бывал внутри, — даже не спускался в тот подвал.

— У вас осталась опись имущества, хранившегося там?

Малфой задумался.

— Какие-то списки были, но там далеко не все. Несколько поколений моя семья хранила в сокровищнице всякий драгоценный хлам. Чего там только не было, Мерлин и его братья…

— Знаете, мистер Малфой, иногда от хлама стоит избавиться, чтобы начать жить с чистого листа.

Малфой бросил на Рона настолько злой взгляд, что он решил отойти подальше. Действительно, какое ему дело до Малфоев и их имущества. Рон потер руки и только сейчас вспомнил про кольцо. Попробовал стащить его — не вышло. Стоило потянуть его вверх, оно до боли сжималось, попытки пришлось прекратить. Малфой наблюдал за ним с ленивым интересом.

— Не снимается, — сказал Рон. 

— Я так и думал. Приказать принести нож?


	7. Chapter 7

_20 августа 2003 года. Раннее утро_

Рон проснулся рано — не было еще и шести — от громкого стука в окно. Гермиона недовольно замычала, натянула одеяло на голову и отвернулась. Он зевнул и взмахнул палочкой, впуская сову в комнату. Вряд ли это вызывали Гермиону — ее работа не подразумевала форс-мажора, в отличие от его.

Рон отцепил записку, развернул и прочитал: «Герберт Булстроуд убит в своем доме. Томпсон». В следующий миг он уже спешно собирался, с трудом находя свои вещи: ботинки под диваном, штаны на полу, мантию на телевизоре. Аврорский значок он обнаружил в коробке с остатками пиццы, его положил в карман, а кусок пиццы запихнул в рот. Вероятно, в следующий раз поесть ему доведется не скоро.

Взгляд упал на злополучное кольцо. Малфою отрезать палец Рон не позволил, предложил отпилить себе, чтобы проверить теорию. Малфой, усмехнувшись, отказался, но и альтернативы не предложил, а потом уже было не до этого. Прибыли эксперты во главе с Томпсоном, и Рон до вечера носился с ними. Прочесали все — от злополучной сокровищницы, до подвалов, спален и чердака. Про кольцо он вспомнил, уже когда прибежал к Гермионе и та обратила внимание на новое украшение.

— Тебя что, Малфои усыновили?

— Еще не хватало, Мерлин уберег. Нет, следственный эксперимент. Потом схожу в Мунго — пусть снимут.

— А без Мунго никак?

— Какое-то заклятье, говорят. 

— Интересно, — пробормотала она и даже достала палочку, чтобы проверить. Впрочем, Рон был совершенно не настроен на научные изыскания, поэтому потащил Гермиону сначала на кухню, потом — в спальню, а потом до этого мордредова кольца им обоим уже не было никакого дела.

Рон усмехнулся, вспоминая прекрасно закончившийся вечер, чмокнул Гермиону в висок, выскочил за дверь прямо под моросящий дождик и аппарировал к дому Булстроудов. Первое, что он услышал — плач и причитания мадам Булстроуд и тихий успокаивающий бубнеж. Наверняка кто-то из авроров уже пытается ее допросить, спешить некуда. Рон оглянулся на поместье Креббов, осмотрел дорожку к дому, потом медленно обошел его вокруг, заглядывая в окна. Под окном кухни на цветочной клумбе влажная земля была чуть вскопана, цветы примяты. Похоже, кто-то воспользовался этим окном, чтобы залезть в дом — или выбраться из него. Или и то, и другое. К сожалению, отпечатков на вскопанной земле видно не было.

Рон вернулся к крыльцу, вошел внутрь и, ориентируясь на звуки голосов, добрался до гостиной, где в компании Томпсона и Бретта рыдала миссис Булстроуд.

— Мадам, простите. Примите мои соболезнования.

Мадам не обратила на Рона внимания, только громко всхлипнула. Томпсон, сидевший рядом с ней на диване, поставил полупустой стакан на стол и подошел к Рону.

— Пойдемте, Уизли, перескажу ее слова. С трудом добились от нее хоть чего-то путного.

— Где тело? Я хочу его осмотреть.

— Да я там все уже проверил, но препятствовать не вижу смысла. Его пока не забирали.

Он провел Рона в темное помещение — то ли большую кладовку, то ли склад ненужных вещей. На кривых полках помещались странные банки, из ящиков вываливались бумаги, по углам стояли с открытыми крышками сундуки с хламом. Почти у самой двери лежал мистер Булстроуд. Узнать его можно было только по одежде и фигуре. Лицо было обезображено, словно в него ударил столб пламени. Кожа выгорела до костей, открыв почерневший оскаленный череп, глаза вытекли, на затылке виднелись клочья волос. На шее кожа покрылась копотью и будто оплавилась. На самом теле ран видно не было, мантия распахнулась, открывая старые застиранные подштанники и волосатую грудь. Руки Булстроуда были сжаты в кулаки и подняты вверх.

— Кошмарное зрелище, — нарушил тишину Томпсон.

— Да уж. Что с ним случилось?

— Неясно. Подозреваю, то же проклятье, что убило гостя мадам Кребб. Похожее действие.

— Только тут ограничились головой.

— Для убийства много не надо. — Томпсон пожал плечами и отступил в коридор. — Я ничего тут не трогал, Бретт тоже. Колдографа еще нет, должен вот-вот появиться.

Рон зажег Люмос и вступил в комнату. Обошел труп, глядя себе под ноги. 

— Кто его нашел?

— Жена. Встала утром, а он тут валяется. Говорит, что муж ложился поздно, она его не дождалась и уснула. Похоже, в этот момент кто-то к ним пробрался.

— Не думаю, что грабитель. Семейка небогатая.

— Пожалуй. Миссис Булстроуд говорит, что у них ничего не пропало, но она ничего специально не проверяла. 

— А где их сын?

— Сын? Не слышал ничего о сыне. — Томпсон нахмурился.

— Спросим, может, и не было никакого сына... — пробормотал Рон, наклонился и стал осматривать одежду Булстроуда. 

В карманах мантии он обнаружил трубку и кисет с табаком, старые круглые очки, почти как у Гарри, и бездонную фляжку, судя по запаху, с огневиски. Все это Рон передал Томпсону для исследования. Он сомневался, что в этих вещах содержится яд или что-то еще. Вряд ли из трубки полыхнуло такое пламя, что моментально сожгло Булстроуду голову, а тот спокойно убрал ее в карман. Но проверить в любом случае не мешало. Стоптанные тапки, в которых Булстроуд ходил по дому, были сухими и чистыми. 

— Он прислал мне записку, собирался сегодня что-то мне рассказать, но... — пробормотал Рон.

— Когда прислал?

— Позавчера.

Рон наклонился и попытался раскрыть сведенные судорогой кулаки. Левый никак не поддавался.

— Странно, что написал позавчера, а встретиться хотел только сегодня, — сказал Томпсон. — Не было ли у него вчера каких-то планов?

— Надо расспросить его жену, не встречался ли он вчера с кем-нибудь и не писал ли писем.

— Сейчас с ней невозможно разговаривать. 

— Понимаю.

Кулак, наконец, поддался, и на пол выпало что-то маленькое. Рон попросил у Томпсона носовой платок и поднял небольшую запонку черненого серебра, на которая ярким зеленым цветом выделялась большая буква «М».


	8. Chapter 8

Рон прибыл в аврорат уже после полудня. Страшно хотелось спать. Ему до смерти надоела мадам Булстроуд, перемежающая причитания и рыдания с оскорблением авроров и непосредственно Рона. А особенно надоел Томпсон, который со своими советами все время лез под руку, словно сомневался в компетентности Рона. Да сразу было понятно, что с Томпсоном они не сработаются.

Мадам Булстроуд так ничего интересного и не рассказала. Ее муж вчера был спокоен, никуда не выходил, ни с кем не встречался и, насколько она знала, писем не писал. Вот позавчера днем его дома не было — отправился в ближайшее село за припасами. Ничего не рассказывал, о миссис Кребб вспоминали, но только потому, что она сама поинтересовалась, не слышал ли он, когда будут похороны.

Обыск ничего не дал. Впрочем, похоже, то письмо действительно написал Булстроуд — на столе в его кабинете лежали листы пергамента, на которых остались продавленными пером несколько строчек. Таких же, как были в записке.

Сын нашелся в запертой спальне на втором этаже, он был умственно отсталым, но был подвержен вспышкам стихийной магии, поэтому родители его запирали. Миссис Булстроуд сомневалась, что он мог что-то видеть. Мальчишка сидел на кровати и пустым взглядом смотрел в окно, никак не отреагировав на вошедших авроров. От него не удалось добиться ни слова даже матери, он только вертел головой и мычал. Тем не менее Рон пригласил целителя из святого Мунго, чтобы она расспросила мальчика. 

Около тела Булстроуда нашлись крошки земли, такой же, как под окном кухни. Она же обнаружились и на лестнице — похоже, преступник ходил на второй этаж. Может, что-то искал? Но, на первый взгляд, все было в порядке. Мадам Булстроуд обещала позже посмотреть и сообщить, если обнаружит, что что-то пропало. Но Рон уже не верил в ограбление. Булстроуда убили из-за записки, из-за того, что он кого-то видел, и, судя по запонке, это был кто-то из Малфоев, и скорее всего — Люциус.

Рон не сомневался, что, в случае необходимости, Люциус Малфой мог легко убить кого угодно, но уж очень не вязался такой подход с его характером. Прийти ночью и собственными руками... сделать что? Как именно произошло убийство, пока было неизвестно. Допустим, миссис Кребб умерла сама, от сердечного приступа, и никто ее специально не травил... Может, лекарственное зелье с ядом перепутала. Труп в ее доме — вор, которого Малфой зачем-то подбросил ей в подвал после неудачного ограбления сокровищницы. Допустим, Булстроуд это видел и попытался шантажировать, за что и поплатился. Может, в сокровищнице был могущественный артефакт, сжигающий людей заживо, и Малфой им воспользовался? 

Версия выглядела глупой, части не вязались друг с другом. Бред. Все бред. 

Рон перевел взгляд с расчерченного надписями и рисунками листа на папку с отчетом о наследниках. Креббы, несмотря на потери во время войны, действительно были небедными. В сейфе хватало и золота, и старых артефактов. Дом тоже стоил немало. После смерти миссис Кребб все переходило ее мужу, но, так как он был в тюрьме, — ближайшему родственнику. На данный момент им являлась миссис Гойл. Однако ее имя прямо указано не было — речь шла именно о том, кто сможет официально подтвердить близкое родство, словно миссис Кребб сама не знала, кто это.

Странно. И Малфой в эти странности никак не вписывался — вряд ли он сам или его сын были для Креббов такими уж близкими родственниками. Генеалогия старых семей известна многим, распечатана в книгах и на гобеленах. Странно, что у Гойлов гобелена не было. Или…

Рон зарылся в сложенные на столе бумаги и вытащил лист с описью того, что сгорело в сокровищнице Малфоя. Он пролистнул копии перечня, оставшегося Малфоям от предков, и вчитался в то, что Люциус вписал сам. «Гобелен семьи Гойлов» бросился в глаза почти сразу. 

Вот оно. 

Рону почти хотелось завопить. Нашел! Ушлый бастард мистера Кребба пришел к старушке, втерся к ней в доверие, да и травил потихоньку. Узнал у нее, куда делся гобелен, задумал пробраться к Малфоям, как-то сделал копию кольца, но потерпел неудачу. Малфой или сам его убил, или сработала какая-то защита, он подбросил труп миссис Кребб, а у той не выдержало сердце. Малфоя заметил Булстроуд, попытался шантажировать, и Малфой его убил. Все? Что-то тут упорно не вязалось. Слишком много допущений, однако других вариантов Рон не видел.

План дальнейших действий был понятен: обыск Малфой-мэнора, арест и допрос Малфоя, и дело, можно считать, раскрыто. Взгляд Рона упал на кольцо. Да, еще и от кольца надо, наконец, избавиться. Интересно, почему Малфоя не возмутило, что Уизли посмел надеть семейную реликвию? 

— Мистер Уизли, — на пороге кабинета замер Томпсон.

Рон накрыл кольцо ладонью.

— Что-нибудь важное?

— Иначе бы не пришел. — Он приблизился, положил на стол папку и открыл ее. В вырезе его рубашки показался серебристый кулон в виде совы. — Я только что был в Отделе тайн… Вы же знаете, невыразимцы не рвутся сотрудничать с авроратом. — Рон кивнул. — Но у меня там есть друзья-однокурсники. — Томпсон выглядел то ли смущенным, то ли ошарашенным. И куда подевались его наглость и высокомерие? — Еще когда я осматривал тело неизвестного из подвала, у меня появились подозрения, что следы надо искать у невыразимцев, а когда нашли мистера Булстроуда, в этом уверился. Расспросил пару друзей…

— К этим смертям причастны невыразицы?

— Не они. Но они давно разрабатывали оружие… артефакт, сходный по действию с Адским пламенем, но более локальный и контролируемый.

— Похоже на наш случай.

— Да. Вот только этот артефакт, вернее его опытный образец, пропал.

— Давно?

— Неизвестно. Работы с ним не проводились уже больше недели, а пропажу обнаружили только утром.

— Ну и бардак у них.

— Ученые… — Томпсон возвел очи горе. 

— И? Кого-то подозревают?

— У них догадок пока нет, но я проглядел книгу посещений… Пять дней назад в Отделе тайн побывал Люциус Малфой.

— С какой целью?

— Я не выяснил точно, но среди прочего он заходил и в отдел изучения артефактов. Вы же понимаете, Уизли…

— Так, хорошо, собирай ребят, теперь у нас улик достаточно. А если мы что-нибудь найдем при обыске, от Азкабана старый змей уже не отвертится!


	9. Chapter 9

Малфой их ждал. Стоял в холле своего дома, сложив на груди руки, и сопротивляться, похоже, не собирался. Он окинул взглядом Рона и его команду, кивнул, приветствуя.

— Мистер Люциус Малфой, вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве мистера Герберта Булстроуда.

Малфой еще раз окинул их взглядом и молча шагнул вперед. Рон инстинктивно дернулся, но продолжил:

— Сдайте вашу палочку.

— Один раз я уже терял свою палочку, больше не хочется. Поэтому сейчас она осталась в сейфе.

— Мы все равно будем вынуждены ее конфисковать.

— Понимаю, но при себе у меня ее нет. Из моих рук вы ее не получите

Это было явным нарушением протокола, но Рон неожиданно для себя кивнул.

— Хорошо. Джонс, надень на арестованного наручники.

Малфой опять удивил: безропотно протянул руки. Рон предполагал, что он будет возмущаться, сопротивляться, говорить о несуществующем алиби. Определенно, тут что-то было не так. Но все же он почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение, когда на руках Малфоя защелкнулись наручники. Было в этом что-то правильное.

— Мы должны обыскать ваше поместье.

— Естественно, — кивнул Малфой. Он едва ли не улыбался.

— Томпсон, Долиш — вы на второй этаж, в спальни. Бретт и Джонс, осмотрите первый этаж и подвал.

Все четверо разошлись, Малфой проводил их задумчивым взглядом, а потом повернулся к Рону. Они остались наедине. Как раз было время допросить его без протокола.

— Могу поклясться, именно в спальне что-нибудь найдут, — сказал Малфой тихо, но Рон его услышал.

— Может, сразу отдадите то, что прячете?

— Я ничего не прячу, мистер Уизли, но вы все и сами понимаете. 

Рон не понимал.

— Перестаньте. Лучше скажите, что вы делали четырнадцатого августа в Отделе тайн?

— Интересовался некоторыми редкими артефактами.

— Интересно, что после вашего посещения пропал именно тот, что мог послужить орудием убийства.

— И это выяснили только сейчас? Поистине удивительно! Вы так уверены, что это случилось именно после того, как в Отделе тайн побывал я? Впрочем, кого я спрашиваю?! — Малфой скривился.

— Уизли! — сверху раздался крик Томпсона. — Мы нашли.

— Да, Рон. Все здесь, в шкафу, поднимайся, — добавил Долиш.

— Как я и думал, — пробормотал Малфой. — Должно быть, вы сейчас просто счастливы, Уизли. Хорошо быть аврором, да?

Похоже, Малфой считал, что то ли сам Рон, то ли его коллеги решили его подставить. Чушь.

— Пройдемте наверх. Посмотрим, что они обнаружили. — Он подтолкнул Малфоя в спину.

— Я не собираюсь поворачиваться к вам спиной. 

Руки у Малфоя подрагивали. Страшно хотелось пнуть эту сволочь, чтобы не выделывался, но Рон справился с собой, схватил Малфоя под локоть и потащил на второй этаж.

— Долиш — честный и старый работник, — сказал Рон. — Томпсон — слизеринец, один из «ваших». Никому из них в голову не придет вас подставить. 

— Как удачно, что Долиш особенно хорошо подвержен Конфундусу — да, Уизли?

— Да что вы несете, Малфой! Если не заткнетесь, я лично предъявлю обвинение еще и в клевете, раз убийств вам мало!

Тот только фыркнул.

— Где вы были вчера вечером? Ночью?

— Здесь. Ночью — спал. Следящие чары с дома аврорат снял две недели назад, так что доказательств нет. В десять часов вечера разговаривал по каминной связи с женой. 

— Булстроуда убили около двух или трех ночи, так что...

— Как все выгодно сходится! Точно, как вы мечтали... Возможность, теперь орудие, как насчет мотива?

— Есть у вас мотив. Даже несколько.

— Осталось только дождаться, пока я побегу, чтобы прикончить. Так не дождетесь!

— Я как раз надеюсь, что не побежите... — пробормотал Рон.

Малфой хмыкнул и поджал губы. 

Рону все это не нравилось. Малфой вел себя неправильно, не так, как от него можно было ожидать, будь он действительно виновен. Да, эта лисья морда на любую хитрость пойдет, только бы отмазаться! И все же... 

Из бокового коридора вынырнул Долиш и поманил их.

— На полке, прямо под шляпами в шкафу лежало.

— Просто в шкафу?

— Да. Наверное, чтобы было проще достать. Томпсон говорит, что это пропавший артефакт, но мы, понятно, не проверяли. Он продолжает обыск, надеется найти еще что-нибудь. Так что держи этого Малфоя крепче, Рон. Тут уж деньги ему не помогут.

Он ухмыльнулся. Спальня оказалась за первой же дверью. Томпсон уже успел вывалить все из шкафа и из комода на пол, кровать была в беспорядке, и прямо на ней лежало нечто, напоминающее то ли волынку, то ли разжиревшего нюхлера.

— Это оно? — кивнул на непонятную штуку Рон.

— Да. — Томпсон выглянул из-за двери шкафа, глаза у него блестели.

— Вы узнаете вещь, мистер Малфой?

— Нет, Уизли, вижу впервые в жизни.

— Врет! — Долиш подошел к стене и начал снимать со стены картину. Дамы на ней протестующе закричали.

— Отлично. Великолепно все совпадает! Одно непонятно: кем был погибший в подвале у Луизы? У вас есть ответ на этот вопрос, аврор Уизли?

— Подозреваю, что это был незаконнорожденный сын Кребба. В вашей сокровищнице был гобелен...

Брови Малфоя взметнулись вверх.

— Сын Виктора? Но это…

Рон среагировал только потому, что краем глаза следил за Томпсоном, он даже палочкой взмахнуть не успевал — только толкнуть Малфоя и вместе с ним упасть на пол. Зеленый луч пронесся над их головами и ударился в стену.

— Томпсон! Джон, держи его!

Упали они с Малфоем очень неудачно — тот придавил руку с палочкой, и Рон напрягся, пытаясь ее вытащить. Малфой в этот момент дотянулся до ножки стула и неловко швырнул его. Судя по звуку — не попал. Рон, наконец, вытащил палочку, и тут же ее потерял — Долиш применил «Экспеллиармус». Малфой попытался ее перехватить, но со скованными руками промахнулся.

— Инкарцеро! — к ним подошел Томпсон, и руки Рона оплели веревки.

Он попытался сделать подсечку и уронить предателя, но тот отступил на шаг. 

— Силенсио!

Позвать на помощь Рон тоже не успел.


	10. Chapter 10

Рон ждал, что Томпсон по своему обыкновению начнет хвалиться своим умом, — так можно было увлечь его, запутать... и выбраться, или хотя бы дать знать Бретту и Джонсу о том, что случилось. Но Томпсон молчал. Укрылся вместе с ними маскировочными чарами и потащил вниз, в подвал, в сокровищницу. Рон неистово сопротивлялся, поэтому его нес с помощью «Левикорпуса» Долиш. Судя по всему, он был под Империо. Малфой шел сам.

Только когда они подошли к двери сокровищницы, Томпсон открыл рот. 

— Что ж... Позволить открыть ее Люциусу я не могу. Мало ли какая тут защита? Уизли, понятно, открывать не будет, придется все делать самому. — Томпсон ухмыльнулся. — А значит, господа, выбор за вами. Кто-то сейчас потеряет палец и умрет быстрой смертью, а кому-то придется помучиться. Так как?

Рона трясло, но он не мог пошевелиться. Ему хотелось вцепиться в горло этой сволочи. Вот правильно, никогда Томпсон ему не нравился! Чуяло сердце! И ведь можно было догадаться, было что-то в чертах Томпсона от Кребба — то ли глаза, то ли слишком широкая челюсть. Фигурой-то он, наверное, в мать пошел, иначе сходство было бы очевиднее.

— Нет ответа, — хмыкнул Томпсон и поводил по губам кончиком волшебной палочки. — Героический идиот или старый пройдоха, которому не поверит ни один честный человек? Что же выбрать? Хоть монетку кидай. Впрочем... Мистер Малфой, дайте мне вашу правую руку. 

Малфой отступил на шаг и наткнулся спиной на Долиша.

— Джон, подержи его, пожалуйста. — Тот послушался. — Нет, так будет неудобно. Вы не могли бы сесть, мистер Малфой? — Мистер Малфой Томпсону уступать явно не собирался. Он дернулся, попытался вырваться, но это было бесполезно. — Как же вы мне надоели… 

Томпсон взмахнул палочкой, и Малфой обмяк в руках Долиша, который уложил его и прижал коленом к полу. Томпсон дернул Малфоя за руку, отводя ее в сторону, за ней из-за наручников потянулась и вторая. Что-то хрустнуло, Малфой открыл рот, но благодаря Силенсио не издал ни звука. 

— Петрификус тоталус! — Малфой замер, и Томпсон наступил на его запястье. Снова хрустнуло. — Проще всего было бы магией… — Томпсон в задумчивости подвигал ботинком по руке Малфоя, — но кто знает, как отреагирует кольцо. Рисковать не буду. — Он огляделся, отошел в угол и поднял вывалившийся из стены увесистый булыжник. — Простите, мистер Малфой, не хотел причинять вам боль. Впрочем, вру. Хотел. — В неверном свете факелов зловещий оскал исказил черты, лицо Томпсона было мало похоже на человеческое. Он с размаху ударил камнем по пальцам Малфоя. И еще раз. И еще, превращая кисть в кровавую кашу с осколками костей. Рона затошнило. — Надеюсь, наш друг не скончается от болевого шока? Было бы… печально. — Томпсон извлек из кровавых ошметков серебристое кольцо и заботливо вытер его о мантию Малфоя. 

— Он жив. — Подозрительно спокойно ответил Долиш, приложив пальцы к шее Малфоя.

— Это хорошо. Вряд ли он успеет истечь кровью до того, как мы закончим.

Томпсон нацепил кольцо, поднялся и подошел к двери в сокровищницу. Все это время Рон тщетно пытался сбросить с себя чары. Злость и вина превращались в настоящую ярость, она жгла его изнутри, но никак не помогала вернуть контроль над телом. Ублюдок Томпсон оказался на редкость сильным волшебником. 

Кольцо на палец Томпсона село как влитое. Рон еще подспудно надеялся, что на нем будут какие-то еще защитные чары, но увы. 

Он не понимал, что тот собирается сделать. Зачем ему сокровищница, ведь там ничего не осталось? Даже если помимо оружия Томпсон утащил из Отдела тайн еще и хроноворот, это ничем не могло помочь. Хроноворот отправлял в прошлое на считанные часы, а не дни, но какой-то план у ублюдка определенно был.

Томпсон приложил ладонь к двери и та, задрожав, откатилась в сторону. Из сокровищницы дыхнуло пеплом и жаром. Долиш перенес внутрь бесчувственное тело Малфоя и обездвиженного Рона, вошел сам, и Томпсон закрыл дверь. Стало совсем темно. Одному Люмосу было не под силу разогнать мрак. 

— Сокровищница сгорела… досадно, да, — хмыкнул Томпсон. — Ничего, я знаю, как все вернуть.

— Долиш, приведи эту падаль в чувство и поставь на ноги. Отсюда они уже никуда не денутся. Фините инкантатем! — Чары с Рона спали, и он упал на неровный пол, больно приложившись спиной. — Фините инкантатем! — Малфой слабо застонал, зажмурился и опять отключился. — Энервейт! — Снова застонал, уже громче.

— Простите, мистер Малфой, не смог удержаться. Ваша проклятое кольцо вымотало мне все нервы!

— Ублюдок… — прохрипел Малфой. Его лицо было таким бледным, что казалось едва ли не зеленым.

— Вашими стараниями, мистер Малфой, не так ли? Не вы ли случайно отговорили отца ни в коем случае не жениться на моей матери? 

Малфой снова застонал, его глаза закатились, но Томпсон не дал ему потерять сознание. 

— Энервейт! Долиш, привали этих красавчиков к стене, там я справлюсь уже без тебя.

Пока Долиш выполнял указание, сажая их рядом у стены, Томпсон извлек из кармана хроноворот. Он не был похож на тот, что был когда-то у Гермионы — раза в два больше, в плоской коробочке с выгравированными на ней цифрами. По центру расположились небольшие песочные часы со странным светло-голубым песком. Рон смотрел на хроноворот — только бы не видеть изувеченную руку Малфоя, которая сейчас едва ли не лежала на его бедре. Малфой чуть наклонился к нему, его дыхание коснулось уха. 

— Переместимся… справа будет меч.

Больше он ничего не успел сказать, Томпсон присел перед ними и набросил на их шеи длинную цепочку.

— Вперед, в прошлое, господа! — сказал Томпсон и с легким щелчком повернул песочные часы на коробочке пять раз.

В глазах замельтешило, Рон прикрыл их, но стало только хуже. Он будто попал в водоворот. Его крутило, кидало, а потом вдруг отпустило. Он с размаху стукнулся затылком о стену и понял, что может двигаться. Рон вскочил, и тут же упал — Томпсон сделал ему подсечку, но Рон успел сдернуть с его шеи хроноворот. Перед глазами все еще плыли разноцветные пятна.

— Петрификус… 

Рон, не глядя, дернул ногой назад, ударив во что-то твердое. Томпсон вскрикнул. Послышался шорох, удар. Рон встал на четвереньки и зашарил руками перед собой, надеясь найти меч. Скользкие от пота пальцы нащупали что-то похожее на клинок, и Рон вскочил, перекладывая его в правую руку. Ладонь левой пронзила боль. Порезался.

Малфой и Томпсон боролись за артефакт. Здоровой рукой Малфой тянул его на себя, а локтем искалеченной прижимал шею противника, но сила была не на его стороне. Свободной рукой Томпсон давил на его лицо, едва не выдавливая глаза. Один хороший пинок, и Малфой оказался отброшен и со стоном сполз по стене. Томпсон, пошатываясь, поднялся, взглянул на Рона и поднял палочку. 

Рон мог бы попытаться напасть на Томпсона, но меч казался слишком старым, чтобы нанести серьезный вред. Он сделал выпад, воткнул острие в артефакт и сразу отпрянул. Раздался треск, артефакт вспыхнул и от него занялась одежда, волосы Томпсона. Тот заорал.

Рон отшатнулся, у него самого начала тлеть челка, но это было лишь начало. Огонь готов был прорваться, погубив всех, но Малфой что-то бросил в Томпсона, и того окружило щитовыми чарами, локализовав огонь. 

Пламя уже сожрало одежду и теперь обгладывало тело Томпсона. С костей срывались целые окровавленные куски и продолжали тлеть на полу. Тошнотворный запах горелого мяса вызывал кашель и слезы. Почерневшая кожа слезала с черепа, как оберточная бумага. Губы сгорели, обнажая челюсти и окровавленный, похожи на кусок поджаренного мяса язык. Глаза вытекли, но Томпсон еще был жив, Рон видел, как вздымается его грудная клетка, когда он силился вдохнуть и как под стремительно чернеющими ребрами бьется его сердце, все быстрее, быстрее, быстрее… Чары уже трещали, их силы не хватало, чтобы сдержать пламя. У них оставалось буквально считанные секунды. Рон не успел остановить Малфоя, когда тот просунул руку едва ли не в открытое пламя и схватил фигурку совы, все еще болтающуюся у Томпсона на шее, только схватил его за локоть.

За миг до того, как порт-ключ сработал, щитовые чары замерцали и распались, раскаленный воздух дунул в лицо. Уже исчезая, Рон увидел, как взрывная волна прокатилась по сокровищнице, сжигая картины, сундуки и проклятый артефакт, который Томпсон выронил из обгоревших до костей рук.

Они приземлились в темном и пыльном помещении, Малфой не устоял на ногах и упал навзничь. Томпсон, от которого остался только обгоревший скелет и почему-то по-прежнему живое сердце, застыл. Смотреть на это было невозможно. Рон размахнулся и ударил так и оставшимся в его руке мечом по шее Томпсона. Обгоревший череп соскочил с шеи и упал, продолжая тлеть. Закопченный скелет рухнул в той же позе, в которой Рон его в свое время нашел. 

Победа.

Рон бросил взгляд на Малфоя, стащил рубашку и бросился к нему, помогая перевязать руку и избавить от наручников. Под браслетами оказалась кровь и обожженная кожа. Она отставала он рук, обнажая мясо и жилы. Глаза у Малфоя слезились.

— Вам надо в больницу, только не в Мунго. Никто не должен знать, что мы смогли вернуться назад во времени.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я остался без рук, Уизли? 

— Я хочу, чтобы эта проклятая вселенная не схлопнулась! Если нас заметят, если мы наткнемся на самих себя, если что-то пойдет не так!..

Малфой тронул его за плечо здоровой рукой.

— Никто не заметит. Там есть Стивен Доу. Клянусь, ему можно доверять. 

Рон посмотрел в его запавшие от боли глаза, в искаженное мукой лицо и кивнул.

— Ладно. Я вам верю. Идемте, — он помог Малфою подняться. 

Череп Томпсона валялся прямо по дороге к лестнице, и Рон пнул его, отшвырнув в угол и оставив внушительную дыру. Вот теперь все было правильно. Они медленно вскарабкались по лестнице. Малфоя шатало и мутило, Рон удивлялся, как тот еще держится на ногах. Сквозь тряпку уже сочилась кровь. Надо было торопиться. Он сам двигался на одном упрямстве, одновременно держать и Малфоя, и тяжелый меч было сложно. В голове шумело.

Когда они выбрались в холл, раздался крик. В приоткрытую дверь гостиной Рон увидел миссис Кребб, она смотрела на них с Малфоем расширившимися от ужаса глазами. И вдруг отшатнулась и рухнула навзничь, ударившись головой о каминную полку.

— Мерлиновы яйца, вот про нее-то я и забыл.

— Тут уже ничего не сделаешь… — пробормотал Малфой. — Стойте. За счет чего вы собираетесь жить эти дни? У вас есть деньги? — Глупый вопрос, авроры редко отправляются на задания с полными карманами галлеонов. — Вы можете поискать наверху, наверняка у Луизы что-то есть.

— Я не собираюсь воровать!

— Формально — это даже не воровство, а компенсация ущерба.

Рон хмыкнул — старый пройдоха знал, как успокоить совесть.

— Сначала я сдам вас на руки целителю, а потом посмотрим. Где его найти? — Малфой назвал адрес. — Вы вообще сможете аппарировать в таком состоянии?

Смог. И Рон сдал его с рук на руки мистеру Доу.

— Люциус, мать твою, во что ты опять вляпался? — злобно прохрипел мистер Доу, подхватил Малфоя под руки и втащил в свой дом.

— Эй, мистер… — Рон ничего не успел сказать, как дверь перед ним закрылась. Рон постоял какое-то время, а потом начал яростно стучать.

Дверь опять распахнулась, и Доу зло посмотрел на него.

— Знаете, господин аврор, я сейчас капельку занят. Приходите завтра.

— Я должен предупредить — о том, что вы видели меня или мистера Малфоя, не должен знать никто. Хроноворот…

— Хроноворот? Не знал, что они могут действовать на длительное время.

— Этот — мог. 

— Хорошо, я понял, — кивнул Доу и снова закрыл дверь.


	11. Chapter 11

_14 августа 2003 года_

Рон вернулся к дому Креббов и поднялся на второй этаж. Маги на портретах недовольно заворчали, пришлось прикрикнуть на них и пригрозить, что если они кому-либо расскажут о том, что видели, весь мир будет уничтожен. Они почему-то поверили. 

На втором этаже все было точно так, как он помнил, за исключением того, что на комоде нашелся мешочек с галлеонами, а в ящиках и на трюмо — пара шкатулок с драгоценностями. Воровать не хотелось, но он сам помнил, что при обыске драгоценностей и денег не нашел. Значит, можно было их забрать… А, может, все украл Томпсон? Он же проводил осмотр дома после обнаружения тела. Значит, тем более можно унести, спасти от его загребущих рук.

В ящиках нашлись и документы, пара писем от У. Томсона. Вот это он точно унес, иначе бы на него вышли гораздо раньше. Смешно, и вроде не нравится тебе человек, но работаешь с ним год, другой и поэтому веришь его словам. В Аврорате только «свои», и никак не ждешь, что кто-то ударит тебе в спину. А вон оно как может быть. Рон усмехнулся и оставил документы на месте.

Два ожерелья Рон сдал в маггловский ломбард в Бристоле, там же снял и гостиничный номер, наложив легкий Конфундус на администратора, чтобы тот не спросил о документах. Поднявшись в номер он, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать и провалился в сон. В итоге проспал часов двенадцать, если не больше.

Делать было нечего, и утром, после душа и завтрака, он вернулся к дому Доу. Пришлось долго звонить и даже стучать в дверь, пока Доу, наконец, не откликнулся. Он явно был не рад Рону, но все же впустил.

— Как мистер Малфой? — спросил сразу Рон.

— Жить будет. Рука со временем восстановится. Ему повезло, что он не попал под действие темной магии. Раны на запястьях я уже залечил. 

В принципе, на этом можно было и попрощаться, вряд ли Малфой захочет сейчас отвечать на вопросы. Хотя… Рон взглянул на свои руки и вспомнил еще об одном деле.

— Спасибо. Еще одно: вы можете снять это? — Он показал малфоевское кольцо.

Доу аккуратно, но крепко взял Рона за запястье и прищурившись взглянул на кольцо. Все же было в лице этого Доу что-то неуловимо знакомое, и в мимике, и в жестах, но Рон не мог вспомнить, кого же тот напоминает. Доу провел пальцем по кольцу и выпрямился.

— Неснимаемое. Хотите, чтобы я отрезал вам палец?

— А потом вновь срастили. Сможете?

Доу даже немного возмутился сомнениям Рона. Десяти минут не прошло, как кольцо уже валялось на заляпанном кровью операционном столе, а на пальце остался только тонкий нитевидный шрам, который, по словам Доу, должен был исчезнуть через пару дней. После этого Рон все же решил поговорить с Малфоем. Доу нехотя разрешил, отвел Рона в одну их спален и сразу ушел. 

Малфой сидел в кресле и читал газету. Обе его руки были замотаны повязками, однако Рон видел как тот ловко перевернул газетный лист. Мантия у него тоже была новая и как будто не со своего плеча.

— Мистер Малфой?

— Уизли. — Малфой отложил газету. — Пришли узнать о моем самочувствии? Паршивое, как ни странно.

— Вообще-то, нет. Вы в руках профессионала, так что меня ваше самочувствие больше не касается. Я по другому поводу. — Сесть кроме как на кровать было некуда, но Рон пристроился на краю письменного стола. — Все думаю над этой историей с Томпсоном и не могу понять, почему он так вас ненавидел?

— Понятия не имею. — Малфой выглядел искренним, но только выглядел.

— Почему Кребб отдал родовой гобелен именно вам? Согласитесь, это странно.

— Ничего странного. Мы дружили со школы, и со школы же я прикрывал все его делишки и похождения. Только мне он доверял настолько, чтобы отдать такое сокровище. 

— Простите, не поверю. 

— Зря, — рассмеялся Малфой, — как раз это — правда. Я нашел Креббу специалиста, который сделал новый гобелен, на котором не было никакого Уилла Томпсона, а старый забрал себе. Когда сын Кребба умер, Луиза, должно быть, поняла, что гобелен поддельный. Спросила меня о настоящем, но я отказался его вернуть.

— Почему?

— Поклялся Виктору молчать.

— Может, собирались использовать эту информацию?

Малфой отвел взгляд.

— В любом случае, Томпсон нашел Луизу сам. Втерся в доверие. Бедная, бедная Луиза. — Он вздохнул. Излишне театрально, как показалось Рону, что навело его еще на одну мысль.

— А вы ведь знали о предстоящем обыске и аресте.

— За несколько минут до вашего прихода прислали записку, что Уизли собирается «пришить мне дело» и в живых оставлять не намерен. На миг я даже подумал, что буду сопротивляться или попробую сбежать, но ваше поведение… переубедило. 

— А ваше заставило усомниться меня. Должно быть, когда мы открыли вашу сокровищницу, и я позвал Томсона как одного из экспертов, он догадался, что надо сделать.

— Возможно. Сообразил, куда подкинуть улики, украл запонки, паршивец. Жаль Виктора. Что один сын, что второй… — Малфой помрачнел и замолчал.

Вот в то, что Малфой жалел о смерти Томпсона, Рон не поверил ни на мгновение. 

Они проговорили еще немного, и Рон ушел. 

Свое дело он сделал, оставалось прождать пять дней, прежде чем он сможет пойти в аврорат и рассказать, кем Томпсон был на самом деле, как он хотел подставить Малфоя, убил Буллстроуда, травил мадам Кребб. 

Всего пять дней. Целая вечность.

Эти пять дней он изнывал от скуки. Он опасался выходить из номера, боясь встретить знакомых, но и сидеть там тоже не мог. Стоило закрыть глаза, и он снова видел горящую, плавящуюся кожу на лице Томпсона, слышал его предсмертные вопли. На третий день не выдержал, купил бесформенную маггловскую одежду с капюшоном и аппарировал к аптеке на Косой аллее. Купил зелье сна без сновидений и на выходе чуть не столкнулся с Гермионой. Едва увидев ее изумленно распахнутые глаза, он тут же аппарировал. 

Сердце билось так сильно, что он едва мог дышать. Вот глупец! Что стоило сходить к Доу и попросить зелье у него? Рон попытался вспомнить, не говорила ли Гермиона о странной встрече. А ведь было что-то такое… Значит, он не совершил никакой непоправимой ошибки. Течение времени не изменилось.

На пятый день, хорошо отоспавшись, Рон отправился к Малфою. Правая рука у него была все еще забинтована, но под тугой повязкой угадывались целые пальцы. 

— Вы уже придумали, что расскажете в своем Аврорате? — спросил Малфой.

— А что тут думать? Правду. Обыск в доме Томпсона, верю, докажет мои слова. Еще у меня остался его порт-ключ, думаю, многие вспомнят, что у Томпсона был такой кулон.

— Это все косвенные улики. Я, конечно, подтвержу ваши слова, но сами понимаете… 

— Есть же еще Долиш.

— Точно! У вас есть свидетель! Превосходно. Если вам понадобиться адвокат…

— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, не надо. Не хочу быть у вас в долгу. — Малфой пожал плечами. — До нужного времени осталось меньше часа, вы готовы?

— Конечно. Куда сначала?

— К вам домой. Заберу моих коллег и отправлюсь с отчетом к министру.

— А меня даже не арестуете? — Малфой ухмыльнулся.

— Пока нет, — ответил ему ухмылкой Рон.

Все прошло как и планировалось. Империо снялось с Долиша в тот момент, когда Томпсон воспользовался хроноворотом, и он полностью подтвердил слова Рона и Малфоя. О том, что хроноворот пропал как раз после того, как в Отделе тайн побывал Томпсон, рассказали невыразимцы. В его квартире обнаружили план Малфой-мэнора и яд, который нашелся в теле мадам Кребб. Через неделю дело было полностью закрыто в связи со смертью обвиняемого. 

С Малфоем Рон встретился, когда по итогам расследования с него были окончательно сняты все обвинения. Рон сам объявил ему об этом, хотя ему так и хотелось предъявить ему что-нибудь. Но, видимо, не в этот раз.

— Спасибо, аврор Уизли. Надеюсь, в дальнейшем между нами не возникнет такого катастрофичного недопонимания.

Малфой протянул ему руку. Здоровую руку с целыми пальцами, на одном из которых все так же сияло кольцо с буквой «М». Рон зачем-то пожал ее. Наверное, не надо было.

— Зависит от вас, мистер Малфой, не ввязывайтесь в сомнительные дела.

Почему-то он сомневался, что Малфой прислушается к его совету, но пока его ждали другие, не менее интересные, дела.


End file.
